monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pamiętnik Frankie SO
Okładka I nadal opłaca się dokumentowanie mojego życia! 15 września Watzit wkopał się się w duże kłopoty dzisiaj, gdy byłam w szkole. Jakoś wszedł do laboratorium ojca i wymknął się z częścią jednego z projektów taty. Dobrze, że mama była wtedy w domu bo, patrzyła przez okno i zobaczyła Watzita. Tata był jeszcze całkiem przed czasem w domu. "To zwierzę jest zbyt bystre, dla jego własnego dobra - Mam ochotę zastąpić mózg z owczej lub jeden z miękkiego Nauk prof." Myślę, że po prostu brakuje mi Watzit'a kiedy jestem w szkole, więc mam zamiar zacząć wstawać wcześnie, aby dodatkowo go zabrać na dłuższy spacer przed urlopem. Mam nadzieję, że pomoże - w przeciwnym razie będę musiał tresować go w ciągu dnia: 24 września Kiedyś myślałam że bycie "nową dziewczyną" jest najtrudniejszą z rzeczy chodzenia do szkoły. Teraz wiem że bycie " nie tak bardzo nową dziewczyną " jest o wiele trudniejsze. Kiedy byłam nową dziewczyną i zrobiłam coś głupiego wszyscy po prostu mówili :: "Jesteś nowy zwykle słabo się tak mocno na siebie-masz go powiesić".Moi znajomi również zrobili wiele rzeczy które dla mnie są dobre i złe. Dobre, bo trzymał mnie z żenującego siebie i złego, bo są pewne rzeczy, których trzeba nauczyć się robić na własną rękę i teraz każdy oczekuje ode mnie , że piasek rzeczy, kiedy jest bałagan, że powinienem wiedzieć jak to jest naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę żenujące.Jak nigdy naprawdę wiele uwagi poświęciła gdzie moje pomieszczenia były, kiedy zacząłem w MH - całkowita mózgu krótkie z mojej strony, wiem - ale to było po prostu łatwiej podążać Draculaura lub Clawdeen i ponieważ zawsze nalegały na pokazanie mi szkoły ja nie naprawdę nie mogłam nauczyć się układu szkoły. Wczoraj byliśmy na naszej drodze do klasy, kiedy całkowicie złapany w flash mob zombie i kiedy w końcu uciekłam byłam w części szkoły nie poznałam całkowicie gdzie jeste. Myślałam, że gdybym zajrzała do jednej z klas, to może nauczyciel mógłby mi pomóc. Widziałam te wielkie żelazne drzwi i już miałam go otworzyć, gdy ktoś za mną powiedział: "To nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem." I prawie wyskoczył z moich szwów. Była to Vondergeist Spectra. Ona powiedziała: "O, to wygląda jak ja boi się ... dobrze." Potem wskazał na znak nad drzwiami z napisem poziomów podziemnych, "Teraz chyba że masz piłkę sznurka lub Minotaur w kieszeni, prawdopodobnie nie chcesz tam iść -. Mną" I po jej korytarzach słuchając jej opowieści o MH. Wszystkie były ciekawe, ale we wszystkich musiała dodać siebie. Ona pomogła mi dojść z powrotem do klasy, było to naprawdę miłe z jej strony. Było już późno więc nauczyciel chciał wiedzieć gdzie byłam - Powiedziałam, że zgubiłam, całą klasę i śmiałam się i dlatego mam szlaban. Potem Ghoulia pokazała mi na GPS wszystkie moje zajęcia z moim i Coffin więc nie powtórzy - no cóż, po prostu kolejna lekcja dla "nie ma nowej dziewczyny". 25 września I poszliśmy na śniadanie z tatą rano, co było straszne zabawy, chociaż nie sądzę, że to będzie w pierwszej kolejności. Patrz, idzie do samego die-ner w każdą sobotę rano i ma śniadanie z tej samej grupy potworów i naukowców szalonych. Mama powiedziała, on robi to od lat. Zapytałem ją, czy ona kiedykolwiek poszedł, a ona tylko się roześmiał. "Nie biorę swojego ojca ze mną na zakupy do butów i nie bierze mnie, gdy spotyka się z przyjaciółmi, aby rozwiązać wszystkie problemy świata." "Dlaczego nie?" I zapytał. Mama dała mi przytulić i powiedział: "Ponieważ moja miłość, są chwile, kiedy praktyczne porady mogą tylko podjąć wszystkie zabawy na żywo." Wtedy zza nas Słyszę tato mówi: "Chyba, że to pochodzi od swoich rodziców, a potem ma być brane pod uwagę za wszelką cenę." Wtedy tata wpadł nam do drzwi, bo chciał się upewnić, dotarliśmy tam przed straszny bananowe naleśniki zabrakło. I powiedział: "Nie jestem trochę ojciec dziewczyny, mogę jeść dorosłe jedzenie znasz." "Oczywiście, że tak, moja droga, ale kto powiedział, myślałem o tobie?" Taty przyjaciele okazał się bardzo miły i dość zabawne dla bandy maniaków potwora zwłaszcza kiedy zaczęli opowiadać historie o tacie;). Widziałem, że wszyscy bardzo lubili go jednak, a ponieważ mój tata ma bardzo self-decapitating poczucie humoru to zrobiło czas całkowicie zabawy. Nie sądzę, bym chciał wstać wcześnie w każdą sobotę rano, ale cieszę się, że udało nam się zobaczyć, że mój tata może być regularne potwór też. Hej, kto wie? Aha, i straszny bananowe naleśniki? Na pewno warto się tam wcześnie. 1 października Moje szwy nadal poluzowaniem dokładnie w czasie złym. Tata zamówił specjalny wątek monstertanium który powiedział był silniejszy niż oddech smoka i będzie całkowicie rozwiązać problem. Tak - nie tak dużo. Stałam na drabinie na siłowni pomaga Draculaura powiesić baner na ten tydzień wiecu pep gdy Clawd i niektóre drużyny piłkarskiej przeszedł przez noszenie ich koszulek dni gry. Jeden z chłopaków z drużyny jest gargulec ze Szkocji, który ma dreamiest akcent i najbardziej przerażające przystojny szare oczy krystalicznie. I powiedział cześć wszystkim przez nazwę, ale kiedy dostałem się do niego I całkowicie wygaszony. Po prostu stał tam absolutnie mortalfied i wreszcie wezwał go przez jego numer koszulki ... "7" ... lame wiem ... ale reszta chłopaków zaczęło drażnić go i mam tak bardzo, że moja ręka spadła, a następnie reszta mnie spadła też. Nie wiem jak on to zrobił, ale w jakiś sposób "7" złapany zarówno moją rękę i mnie. Wszyscy faceci zaczęli klaskać i Clawd powiedział: "Jak się nie złapać takiego w praktyce?" "7" rozmawiał z Clawd ale patrząc na mnie, gdy powiedział: "Jeśli przechodzi wy rzucały były tak ładna, jak to Lass, ja owszem upuść inny." Przynajmniej to, co Draculaura powiedział powiedział. I nic nie pamiętam po I spadł z drabiny, z wyjątkiem silnych ramionach i krystalicznie szarymi oczami. 7 października Praktyka Squad Strach był straszny dziś. Cleo była całkowicie niemożliwe, aby zadowolić i zaczęliśmy i zatrzymał się kilka razy, zanim w końcu po prostu anulowane praktykę całkowicie. Następnie na Purrrsephone obiadowej Meowlody i Toralei były mówiąc, że to ze względu na blowup że Clawd miał z Spectra i plotka, że Cleo zamierza zerwać z Deuce, Deuce zamierza rozpocząć Operetka randki i Clawd był zdecydowanie z powrotem wobraz z Cleo. Byłem naprawdę nieprzyjemny bo są wszyscy moi przyjaciele i ja nie chcę mieć do zajęcia stanowiska. Widziałem Lagoona później i zapytałem ją, co sądzi o plotkach. Poprosiła mnie, który rozprzestrzeniał się je i kiedy powiedziałem jej, że po prostu się roześmiał i powiedział: "Nie każdy ptak, który yabbers znalazł rybę". Jadąc z Lagoona, że jakoś czuję się lepiej, mylić, ale lepiej. 12 października Rozprawka Heritage Potwór przez Frankie Stein To wszystko, co napisałam do tej pory, ale jestem naprawdę podekscytowana sprawą przydziału. Pomyślałam, że dla części moich badań dziedzictwa czytałam tę książkę, która została napisana przez moich rodziców , ale nie mogłam znaleźć kopi w domu. Poprosiłam mamę,i powiedziała autorka podjęła, "pewne wolności z prawdą", ale gdy chciałam sprawdzić egzemplarz z biblioteki, że będzie przyjemnością odpowiemy na wszelkie pytania jakie miałam. Kiedy poprosiłam tatę o książke, użył wyrażenia nigdy nie słyszałem wcześniej, ale myślę, że mama miała, bo się, że hałas w gardle, że oznacza jakiś potwór jest w tarapatach. Tato zwiesił głowę i spojrzał rodzaju creepish na trochę, aż mama stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w policzek. I nie trzeba czytać książki, aby dowiedzieć się o moim dziedzictwie potwora. I dostać się do zobaczyć to na co dzień - jak straszny jest cool? 16 października Miałam dziwny sen. Planowaliśmy mieć straszny najlepszy taniec, a zła nauczycielka anulowania go i musieliśmy mieć taniec w tajnym miejscu pod szkołą. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, gdy ten dziwny potwór w błyszczącym kolorze z dużą ilością włosów pojawił się i zaczął krzyczeć, że to było jego marzenie, a my jechaliśmy od początku. I całkowicie wskoczył do innego snu, ale jedyną rzeczą, jaką pamiętam z tamtego było intensywne poczucie bycia obcym. To musi być stresujące choć powodować kiedy się obudziłam byłam do góry nogami, a jedno z moich ramion odpadło. Już nigdy nie zjem duch pizzy przed snem:) 24 października Poznałam nową straszyciółkę już dziś! Przynajmniej dla mnie nowe :) Nazywa się Abbey Bominable i myślę, że ona jest naprawdę słodka, nawet jeśli robi się trochę wredna. W każdym razie byłyśmy w kolejce razem na creepateria i pytała panie lodzie wyjaśnić, co było w żywności.Linia rozpoczęła kopię zapasową i niektóre potwory krzyczą na nią, że ma się pospieszyć. Myślę, że ona zaczęła się denerwować, więc powiedziałam jej, aby przejść z screechza ponieważ było dość łatwo rozpoznać większość rzeczy włożyli na niego. Rzuciła mi spojrzenie tak poważne, że myślałam, że powiedziałam coś, czego nie powinnam powiedzieć, ale potem uśmiechnęła się i podziękowała mi. Siedziałyśmy razem i dowiedziałam się, że ona mieszka w górach powyżej szkoły, lubi snowboard, a jej pierwszym językiem jest Yetish. Mówiła, że rozumiem, co mówiono przez większość czasu, ale to slang prądu brakowało jej, bo trudno było nie brać wszystkiego dosłownie. Powiedziałam jej, że czasami to wciąż nie to samo. Wtedy powiedziałam, że chciałabym pomóc jej w slangu, czy ona mnie nauczyć, jak się jeździ na snowboardzie. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, a potem powiedziała: "Myślę, że byłoby fajnie, że jest straszne." Hehe założę się, że nauczy się slangu, szybciej niż ja się nauczę jeździć na snowboardzie. Kategoria:Pamiętniki Frankie Stein Kategoria:School's Out